


Very Productive Carwork

by KaiserinAstraia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Edited from FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserinAstraia/pseuds/KaiserinAstraia
Summary: Riku just wants to work on his project, but Sora's very short attention span makes him a little bold. And Riku can never resist Sora making a move.Short and sweet fluff.





	Very Productive Carwork

**Author's Note:**

> Original here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8270394/3/Qualities  
> Written originally ~ 2012  
> Edited today :)

“Unnngh, Sora!”

“Riku…”

“I can’t hold it much longer… FU-“

“Found it!” Sora exclaims, holding up the car jack.

“Well, it’s about TIME!” Riku aggressively replies, voice muffled from underneath the vehicle he’d been lifting. After the solid minute of effort, his arms were just about ready to collapse and turn into noodles despite his super-strength gained from their otherworldly adventures. But considering the repair planned ahead, Riku needs all limbs available, even if some are attached to a clueless brunet.

Sora hands the disgruntled silveret the red car jack and watches sheepishly as he slides it into place and cranks the car up. Riku slides out from under the vehicle, presumably to get a drink of water.

His grey pants and white shirt are marred with black car fluid (Sora doesn’t know enough about cars to identify if it’s oil or tar or something else entirely) and heavy with sweat. His hair is held up in a haphazard pony tail, but Sora can clearly see the knots already making themselves at home. His forehead is lined with baby beads of sweat. The car, reflecting Riku’s appearance, is a disaster if Sora had ever seen one, just a pile of scrap metal with a hardly working engine. But, Riku was itching for a project – the islands are too small to entertain long. So, when they found the lost cause the other day, they hauled the useless thing out back to their neighborhood and put it in the silveret’s garage.

See, the thing about Riku is, he gets obsessed with projects. This mentality is what earns him fantastic grades in school. Every new subject the curriculum presents him, he becomes enraptured with the need to learn. His dad on the other hand, only cares about cars… as a result, Riku knows everything a car could possibly have, what works and what doesn’t, and he actually finds it _fun_ to put it all together.

“Sorry,” Sora says, slightly sarcastic, “When you said car jack, I was looking for a court jester with a NASCAR logo.”

“Haha, _very_ funny. You try lifting up that car and tell that joke again,” Riku replies, chugging the last half of his cup. “I knew you would be damn useless.”

“Not everyone can be a genius like you,” Sora scowls, “and anyway, this is _your_ project!”

The brunet has a point but... “You’re as every bit smart as I am, you just don’t have the attention span.”

“ _Pfft_. Save the flattery when you need another tool. You know I only scrape by English because of your sparknotes on steroids.”

Riku shrugs, and Sora watches the way the man’s shirt drags across the silveret’s chest, visualizing a shirtless version in his mind’s eye. Delicious. But soon enough, the silver-head disappears under the uplifted car again, and all there is left is his baggy-sweatpants-covered legs and hips. Sora frowns.

“You know…” Sora starts, getting an idea, “It’s really hard to check you out when half of you is under a car and the other half is in pants that should have been burned ten years ago.”

_Ting. THUNK._ “Ow!” Sora snickers; he knows Riku must have dropped his tool and tried to sit up, slamming his head against a miscellaneous car part above him.

Exasperatedly, Riku exclaims, “Wh-what the hell?” Even after two months of making it Facebook official (okay, so Kairi hacked into their accounts and did it for them, but still), Riku is still shocked whenever Sora makes a move.

“Oh, whoops, sorry I thought you might want some of this…” Sora hints teasingly, “But I guess not. My bad. I guess I’ll just-“

Sora backs away slowly, letting his footsteps resound grittily and heavily on the concrete. Riku growls, knowing exactly what Sora is doing ( _tempting_ and _taunting_ a fully charged, testosterone-filled 17-year-old!), but unable to let Sora leave either. He lost before it began.

With one swift movement, Riku swings out from under the car and stands straight. His turquoise eyes glinting and narrowed in frustration (and lust and mischief), Riku stalks over to the brunet, who is currently unsure whether to run away to continue the game or to just stand and smirk. But the silveret gives him absolutely no time to decide, and before Sora can even exhale, Riku is only a centimeter from his lips.

“You know, I’m pretty sure we decided it was _my_ turn to tease _you,_ ” he explains breathlessly. Sora opens his mouth to respond, inhaling quickly – but that’s just the invitation Riku was looking for. He presses his lips to Sora’s, resisting the urge to groan at just how _fucking fantastic_ his kisses always are. The blushing brunet doesn’t have to think before he’s kissing back, one hand gripping his shirt to pull the silveret closer and the other working at his pony tail rather harshly. Riku takes no notice.

All they can feel is the adrenaline and the fire from each other’s touch. The feeling that time is flying away, like a car going 110 mph on the highway, but they can’t stop wanting more, can’t stop feeling and listening. Nothing could make up for their year apart while Sora slept, and yet they continue to try. Riku’s hand slides up Sora’s shirt and his muscles tense from his warm hands.

“You’re cold…” A low, seductive tone.

“Warm me up, Ri.”  Breathy passion.

Riku pushes him into the garage counters, knocking a couple of tools off. More go metallic sliding as Sora is lifted and backs onto it. He wraps his legs around Riku, forcing him to knock into Sora hips with his own. Muffled, Sora moans into Riku’s mouth whereas the silveret growls. They hadn’t gotten farther than this, having no desire to rush things but today –

The garage door into the house opens. “Hey guys I was making sure you’re okay, I heard a bunch of tools falling and I wondered–“

The two boys pull away quickly, wide-eyed and clumsy. Miscellaneous tools scrape across the ground as Riku turns and leans on the counter, to have something solid to hold onto and to appear maybe a little more innocent.

But it’s a little too late; Riku’s father gapes at them, eye twitching. Sora ruffles his own hair bashfully and an awkward silence settles on them.

It’s not that Riku’s father doesn’t know about them. It’s just awkward to catch anyone – especially your own kid – sucking face with another person. Riku’s father scratches the back of his neck, brushing the short silver hair. He clears his throat, turns, and yells, “Hunny? They’re being weird again. S.O.S.!!” One arm moves to close the door behind him while the other gestures wildly in the air.

Riku’s mom calls back, “What did you expect?! They’ve been working on that car for hours and –“ The door closes and it’s just them two again, with only muffled conversation going through the house.

After a moment of respectful silence, Sora bursts into uncontrollable laughter.

“What is so funny?!”

“I dun- ahhaa… I just- what just- haha!”

Riku groans and covers his face with his hands, “I’m never going to live this down…” This only makes Sora laugh harder, but he manages to say, “You should have seen your face!”

“I was terrified!”

“Awww, big bad Riku scared of his parents?” That got him a rough punch in the arm.

“Ouch! What happened to teasing me?”

“The impulse died when you became an asshole.” Riku retorts, chuckling a little bit as Sora rubs his arm. The brunet continues to pout. _There’s my little cherub,_ Riku thinks, being much more acquainted with the bouncy, vocal, innocent Sora than the devious, seductive one. Riku returns to his best-friend-gone-lover, placing himself between Sora’s legs again. But the lust left quite suddenly only five minutes earlier.

Riku places a soft kiss on Sora’s nose, a loving gesture and an apology. Sora looks up. Riku kisses his forehead, then his left cheek, and then right. Sora giggles, “That tickles. You need to shave.”

Nothing is weirder than seeing a silver five-o’clock shadow on Riku. His dad can pull it off, but it makes Riku look like an old motorcycle junkie.

“Mm. So, do you want to ‘help’ me with the car, or do you want me to shower, shave, and then pick up where we left off?”

Sora contemplates for a moment while Riku makes it plain what _he_ wants to do by trailing soft, feather light kisses down Sora’s neck.

“I have a better idea,” he says fondly, “You go shower, shave, and then we’ll cuddle and play video games. If you help me beat that boss, _then_ we can pick up where we left off.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr (where I plan to post my progress on miscellaneous projects and take prompt requests... If I ever figure out how that really works haaaa) : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kaiserinastraia
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D Leave a kudos if you liked it? Makes my day :,)


End file.
